Push It POV's
by honeyandmustard
Summary: Basically, this idea came to me at 2AM and i just had to write it... It's how I think Rachel, Finn and Kurt were thinking during the performance of Push It, but slightly different as it is Finn/Kurt...
1. Rachel

**Push It POV's**

**A.N: **This idea came to me at 2am and I just had to note it down on my phone and then write it! All POV's will start just before the performance of Push It begins. The POV's I have chosen to work on are Rachel, Kurt and Finn! This story is Finn/Kurt so if you don't like, don't read. I know people hate reading this but please, Rate and Review as I'm not a great author and I need people to be brutal for me to get better!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the characters in it but, if I did, there would a lot of Finn/Kurt going on!

**Rachel**

I am dead excited about this performance. I'm going to really close to Finn, close enough to be performing different sex moves without actually having sex and fully clothed, but man I'm excited. I'm so glad I suggested doing this. Yes, I feel bad doing this behind Mr Schu's back but, he was going to make us a public humiliation… Well, worse then we already are! Well anyway, show time!

Oh my God! Finn looks so good in his outfit! And I really like my starting position at his feet. I only choreographed this routine like this so I could make Quinn jealous. Anyway, I just looked out at the audience and Mr S doesn't look happy, but at least we are showing him that we can do our own performances and we don't always rely on him!

I have to admit, Kurt does have better moves then Finn but Kurt is gay and he really isn't my type. Oh and Kurt is looser so he can move his hips better and dance to the sound more but, anyway I should keep my eye on Finn and get in front of him. Quick, quick, quick and there. Artie just has to have his bit and then I get to sing again.

Running my hands all over his shirt feels so good! I'm sure I can feel his stomach muscles! I just wanna run my hands under his T-Shirt but that wasn't the routine and he would probably freak out, so I'm not going to. Anyway back to the routine and dancing alongside Tina and Mercedes. They are pretty good dancers but I'm obviously the best and that's why I made sure I have the centre spot at all times!

OK, so I looked out into the audience again and I think there is mixed reaction! I mean, Mr S is clearly pissed off and Ms Sylvester is pulling her most disgusted face! Miss Pillsbury is dancing along and Mr Figgins is swaying, which is rather disturbing but not as disturbing as that Jacob kid! He seems to be getting extremely over excited and he is staring… Maybe I should have thought this through better. But the best reaction is the look from Quinn… She is so totally jealous! And why shouldn't she be… I'm practically getting it on with her boyfriend!

I think I'm going to die! Finn just had his hands around me and they rested on my bum! I can't believe it! That wasn't in the routine… maybe he really wanted to do it… Maybe he wants to be closer to me.

Ok so now we are in the line up and I have Finn one side of me and Kurt the other and yes I do kinda like this sandwich! I have already said that Kurt isn't my type but he is probably the second best dancer so us together really draws the attention.

Right, I need to take a back seat now and let Finn sing! Finn has an awesome voice and I totally can understand why Mr S gave him the lead. Talking of Mr S, he looks more disappointed now, which really hurts to see. Oh and the footballers around him, they don't look friendly… I think Finn performing on the stage isn't how they want him to be!

This is gunna sound really weird but, I really like crawling to Finn! I liked looking up to his face and staring into his eyes, watching him look down on me as I move slowly towards him… For me, it's like the stuff fairytales are made of!

As soon as the song ended, and I was pushed up against Finn's delicious body, the room fell silent and for a second, I thought we had disgusted the whole audience. That was until Jacob screamed and then every student in that school applauded us because we gave them what they wanted! We gave them sex!


	2. Kurt

**A.N: **Ok I only got 1 comment, which is kinda sad but art least it's a comment! Anyway! The person asked for Kurt's chapter so here goes… I would like to point out that I suck at writing Kurt… So sorry if it's rubbish!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the characters in it but, if I did, there would a lot of Finn/Kurt going on!

**Kurt**

Right, here goes… Glee Club's first performance in front of the school. A desperate bid for social suicide! Don't get me wrong, I like, well love being in Glee, but we aren't meant to show the school this. They will take it as their opportunity to throw extra slushies in my face and send me on more trips to the dumpster. Curtains up… Show time!

OK, so the first thing I noticed is that Mr S is confused, and I don't blame him. This isn't the song we rehearsed with him, but like I said before, this was already a call for social suicide and using the disco song he wanted us too would have been a call for social murder!

Anyway, the song has only just started and I'm in probably my most favourite position… Standing next to Finn! Now, given the nature of this song, I know I won't be his main dance partner but I still like that I can dance alongside him for quite a lot of this song. The dance itself, is brilliant and, although it's only just started… I'm really enjoying myself!

I really like Artie's bit… I mean, Artie has a great voice and he gets all the female attention throughout it, but I have other reasons! I'm directly behind Finn and I can tell you, he has a really cute butt… The best butt I have ever seen!

I have to state at this point… I really like my outfit! Blue is one of the many colours that I can 'do' and the outfit make me dance easier as it is casual… Well casual in a regular person way. Anyway, back to the main performance! I really enjoyed the solo dancing and the dancing with the guys but dancing with Mercedes… Awkward! I mean she is my best friend but dancing with a girl in general just makes me feel really odd and I get all sweaty and nervous… I hate dancing with girls. So to make it easier, I found myself not looking at her and either facing the audience or trying to look at Finn…

Here it comes, the best moment of this performance… Finn has just started singing so in a matter of seconds, I am going to feel that sexy butt! He keeps singing, bends Tina over, walks towards me, a high five and YES! I done it and my eyes followed… And I don't even care that the audience saw it! I'm so ecstatic now, but I have to keep myself composed… I could ruin the whole performance if I act like I'm happy about it… and by performance, I mean my life charade!

Dancing with the guys again and the routine told us to free style so yes, I'm gunna shake my booty! Oh my God, my inner thoughts are turning into Mercedes! Talking off Mercedes… I think crawling to her is like another awesome part of this performance! Actually… I think I'm enjoying this too much! I need to get off the floor quickly! Now I have to shake my butt again and the song is done!

Audience reaction was a bit slow but I don't care! I enjoyed the performance and I got to slap my biggest crush off my life's butt! I couldn't be any happier!


	3. Finn

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the characters in it but, if I did, there would a lot of Finn/Kurt going on!

**Finn**

OK, I'm freaking out… I mean, I'm really freaking out. The whole school is out there, and I'm about to jump on a stage and dance! I need to stop panicking. Calm and breathe 2, 3, 4... Aww who am I kidding, those guys are gunna kill me! I might go and crawl into my bed tonight and hope that all this was a nightmare… Shit, Showtime!

I couldn't care less what Mr S is so concerned about right now, because the song has started and I'm about to throw myself into a social spiral and kill off any social standing I had! I guess it's a good thing we haven't got to the do the disco song anymore!

I looked around and the first person I saw was Kurt. He smiled at me which reassured me a little. He looked really great in his outfit and looks really great on the stage… Did I really just compliment Kurt? Doesn't matter, he can't hear me. But he does look really good… Stop! Stop complimenting Kurt!

As Artie starts singing, I become more aware of what happening and can feel Rachel's hands all over me. I look out and Quinn doesn't look happy, but what can I do, this isn't my choreography. I am also aware of Kurt behind and I can feel his eyes digging into my butt, but it's cool… I think?

The song is going well and, I guess I'm starting to enjoy the performance. Well, I am if I don't look out to the audience and see Mr Schu's disappointed look, Mr Tanaka's staring eyes and the football teams murderous looks. I don't think I can face football practise on Monday, they are going to kill me for being part of Homo Explosion… Wait, these guys aren't that anymore! I came back to them, they are my friends. Even, no especially Kurt, the only actual homosexual in the group!

Shit, I have to sing like right now… Remember the words, do the choreography, get into positions, remember the words. Bending Tina over, feels slightly weird and stuff, but it's the routine and I'm not actually enjoying much of it. Ok, concentrate, walk to Kurt and smack, he slapped my ass… And I liked it. No, wrong song… That's the Katy Perry song! I need to concentrate, but why did I like that so much! It's not like I'm gay… right?

Freestyle time, and I kinda don't know what to do. I guess I could copy someone but then it would look rehearsed and this bit is far from rehearsed. Hmm, look at Kurt, he has the moves. He is shaking his hips, like really shaking them… I can't do that! But boy does it look sexy… Shit no, it looks… nice! I can't be gay… I have Quinn, surely that means I'm not gay and only thinking about Kurt like this because he is being supportive!

I had completely forgotten that Rachel was crawling towards me and my eyes lingered down at Kurt who was crawling to Mercedes. His butt was nice… Shit, his butt was in the way and I couldn't help but stare! I didn't want to… I really didn't, but it obscured my view and I had to look! I'm glad I did… Stop it!!!

The song is finally over and I really can't wait to get off this stage and back into my football uniform, returning some of my pride. As I'm standing in the last position, with the audience deathly quiet, all I can think about is Kurt and he hot he looked throughout the song! Audience do something… And there you go, they start screaming! Glee Club 1 - Embarrassment - 1,000 - Now get me out of here!


End file.
